How A Broken Heart Is Mended
by Lacie Smith
Summary: Marlee Hendrix is severely depressed after her unstable boyfriend commits suicide in front of her. She goes to stay with her old best friend, Bella Swan, and meets an interesting character during her stay that she ultimately falls for.
1. Chapter 1

My heart was pounding in my chest so hard that I thought it might explode. "Cor-c-c-cory please…please don't do th-this." I could barely see through the tears that were falling like a waterfall down my pale face.

"There's no point in living anymore, Mare, if you don't love me." His voice was deep and clear, like his decision on this situation.

I shook my head violently and kept stealing glances at the train heading right for us. "Cory I do love you! Please just, just come over here and let me explain to you!" I took another step towards him which made him take a step back. "Cory this isn't your fault please, it-it's mine it's all my fault please just come here!"

He all of the sudden tears started to spring into his crystal blue eyes as well, "I loved you! I loved you and this is how you show your "love", breaking up with me?! What was I not good enough for you, oh no…no no I'm not good enough for anyone…" I watched him turn his head to the train, it was getting unbearably close and I frantically tried to think of something to say before it was too late.

Then everything slowed down and I was sure my heart might have stopped. It seemed like it happened so slowly, the train only a few meters away, before I could say anything, he jumped. The only boy I had truly loved jumped to his death because of me. I wasn't sure if the sound I heard was his body breaking, or my heart breaking. I stood next to the tracks for at least 20 minutes, watching the train go by. My whole body was in complete shock and I couldn't bring myself to move from the tense position I was in. I turned slightly to my left and closed my eyes, afraid to face what I might see, but when I opened my eyes, it was 70 times worse than I thought it would be. I saw the remains of his body scattered on the tracks, body splattered on the dark wood and steel. My mouth dropped slightly and careless tears were starting to stain my shirt and face. I didn't even realize I was bawling my eyes out until my cell phone started vibrating in my pocket. I started madly hyperventilating as I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. It was my best friend, Vivian. I shakily opened the phone and put it to my ear, my breaths were still sporadically coming out of me.

"Marlee? Marlee, where are you?" She paused when she heard my frenzied breathing and her tone became more panicked. "Marlee?! What happened? Where are you?!"

"T-t-t-train." That was all I could manage to stutter out. She knew where I was, and she knew something horrible had just happened.

"Okay just stay where you are okay? Don't go anywhere; I'm coming to get you." I shoved my phone back into my pocket and plopped down on the ground.

That was all I could remember before I blacked out.

It had been exactly 3 weeks and 4 days since that day. My mother and I were supposed to be moving to LA, but my mom was still looking for an apartment she could afford. So here I was in my 1992, dark green, Volvo, on my way to Forks, Washington to stay with my old best friend, Bella Swan. Or since she had recently gotten married about 2 years ago, her new name was Bella Cullen. Didn't have much of a ring to it if you ask me, but I'm probably just bitter since I hadn't received an invitation to the wedding. Not that I'm angry or anything, but what ever happened to 'make new friends, but keep the old'? I mean, what kind of world do we live in where that saying means nothing?!

I stopped the car at the stop light and took a large hit from my tiny travel-sized pipe. I had smoked three bowls to myself this whole trip and I immediately cashed the bowl when I drove past the "Welcome to Forks" sign. Bella wouldn't be happy with me if she knew I was smoking. I lit a cigarette quickly and savored it, holding the smoke in my lungs until my head felt heavy, then I slowly exhaled. She knew I smoked cigarettes, but since I was 21 she couldn't give me any crap about it. I read the clear directions that I printed off the internet and followed the long road through town. It looked like it was about to pour, as I assumed it usually did. It reflected my mood well though, gloomy, about to break, if I hadn't been smoking the calming cigarette, I probably would of broke down right there in the car.

Honestly, my mother would do this to me. Send me to a dark, rainy place virtually right after my boyfriend killed himself. I wasn't happy with this place already, the darkness and constant rain clouds put me down even more. I couldn't wait for her to find an apartment, I didn't even care what it looked like, I just wanted to get the hell out of here.

I sighed and took a deep drag as I drove past a couple sitting on the porch of a small white house. They were holding hands and you could tell by the look on their faces and the way she had her head on his shoulder that they were completely crazy for each other. I had been completely crazy for Cory. Even though he suffered from severe depression and major OCD, I loved him more than anything in the world. He deserved a much better life than the one he had…the one he ended…because of me… I felt the tears start to fill my eyes and I threw the finished cigarette out the window, then immediately lit another one. When I was more composed I took out my phone and dialed Bella's number. She answered after the third ring and I could tell she was much more excited about me staying with her than I was.

"Hey Mare!" I flinched at the nickname, remembering her and Cory both called me that, "Are you almost here?"

"Yeah. I'm about five minutes away. Put some clothes on and be ready for me!" I chuckled and took a drag.

I could practically hear her blushing through the phone, "Oh shut up Marlee. See you soon."

I closed my phone and threw it back in my purse. This whole trip had the potential to be very bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading chapter one, I hope you liked it :) **

**I also would just like to point out that I am new to fanfic so I apologize for the last chapter's length. I promise to make this one significantly longer.**

**I would appreciate more reviews as well! **

**Thanks, **

**Lace.**

The first thing I noticed about the Cullens' house was the size of it. It was probably about twice the size of my old one! And from what I could see, it looked fancy as hell. I parked my Volvo in the extended driveway and couldn't help but check to make sure I looked okay. I patted down my simple, curly, chocolate brown hair and looked down at my ripped jean shorts and my baggy Led Zeppelin t-shirt. I took a deep breath, wishing I would have worn something a little more presentable, but decided I really couldn't care less. Bella knew my style and I wasn't about to worry about impressing some rich family that lives in the middle of the fucking woods. Sort of creepy if you ask me. I took another breath, grabbed my over stuffed purse, and slowly made my way to the few steps that led to the front door. As I stood on the front porch, my heart started to beat a little faster than normal. I had to admit, I was nervous. I dug through my purse and pulled out my last Camel, as I put the lighter to the cigarette, the door flew open and there stood a not so happy Bella Swan with a not so ugly husband behind her. My jaw dropped at the sight of them. Their flawless porslin skin slightly sparkled in the light of the sunset and I had never seen Bella look so beautiful before. Her once dark brown eyes were now a liquid honey brown and I found myself giving them both a goofy oh-shit-I-just-got-caught grin.

"Marlee is that a cigarette?" Her eyes burned into mine and I continued to grin as I took in a deep drag.

"Oh c'mon Bella, I'm 21. It's not like it's illegal." I was about to take another drag, but Bella snatched the cigarette away and stamped it out on the ground.

I rolled my eyes and decided to let that one slide. "Come give me a hug you big slut!" I enveloped her in what I thought was a bear hug, but ended up being a painful hug as she tensed in my arms and her stone cold body pressed against mine.

She chuckled and brought the gorgeous guy that had been standing behind her forward to meet me. "This is Edward, my husband." I watched her madly grin as she looked up at him lovingly and he grinned back.

"It's nice to know that Bella has found someone that she loves more than herself." I grinned at Bella as she hit me playfully.

I ruffled her hair as I stepped inside the extravagant house. Edward chuckled and followed us inside. "I think she's actually quite the opposite. She won't let me get anything nice for her, it's very frustrating."

"Yep, that's the Bella I remember." I replied without turning around.

There was a small silence as I took in the modern style of the house. The simple white walls matched the exterior of the house and the soft, comfortable looking couch was a plain white as well. There were elegant paintings hung on the walls and in front of the couch, there was a dark wooden coffee table. In front of that, a huge flat screen TV.

"This is such a beautiful house." I stated, touching the wooden staircase just off of the front door.

I barely heard the light tapping of her feet as a girl with spiky dark brown hair and the same honey brown eyes appeared in front of me. "Thank you, it's nice to know _someone_ appreciates what I've done with this house." I chuckled as she glared daggers at Edward. "I'm Alice." I shook her delicate hand and studied her features. She had the same flawless body, eyes, and hard, creamy skin as Bella and her husband. I smiled politely back at her, but still wasn't sure how any of this could be possible. Bella's eyes had never been that color, and she certainly had never been as flawless as she was now. I couldn't help but feel that there was something I wasn't being told.

As I was introduced to the rest of the family, I was getting more and more suspicious. Every member had the same eyes and the same pale features. I had already picked out which family members I knew I wasn't going to get along with. Alice seemed to be the first one I noticed. She was way too peppy and happy all the time, and I could give two shits about fashion and decorating, which she seemed to be very fond of. Another person that I knew I was going to end up fighting was Rosalie. The permanent scowl on her face pissed me off to no end and the fact that she ignored my handshake and instead decided to give me an I'm-obviously-better-than-you look made me want to slap some sense into her. I decided it would be best to stay away from her. What I couldn't understand though, was how Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend, could love her, but yes, they definitely were in love. And it showed in every stare and every smile they gave each other. It sickened me really, but I liked Emmett. Next there was Jasper; I wasn't too sure what to think of him. He was very quiet and only gave me a small smile when Alice introduced him as her boyfriend. I found it odd that they were together since they seemed to have two completely different personalities, but I guess opposites attract. They balanced each other out well anyways. Carlisle and Esme were both very sweet. I couldn't find any reason to dislike them, but I found it weird that they looked so young. Carlisle only looked a few years older than me which sort of creeped me out. Then there was Edward whom I hadn't really gotten a chance to size up. He seemed nice enough as he sat next to Bella on the couch with his arm casually wrapped around her waist. He kept staring off into space with a quizzical look though as if he was in his own world. Bella had to nudge him a few times to bring him back to reality.

"So Marlee," I swallowed the rest of the wine in my glass and turned my attention to Carlisle. "Are you in school?"

I smiled and cleared my throat, "Um not at the moment, I was attending Yale, but obviously not anymore."

He nodded his head and smiled,"It's a shame you didn't stay; Yale is a very prestigious university. May I ask why you left?" He took a small sip from his wine and smiled politely as he waited for my reply.

I glanced over at Bella and fought the urge to gag as she gave me a sympathetic smile. I hated when people felt sorry for me. I thought Bella would at least remember that, but I guess my pessimistic attitude was one thing she didn't care to remember about me. It's perfectly understandable really. I focused on my plate, now with only green beans remaining from the delicious spaghetti the boys created. "Sure," I said, my eyes not leaving my plate. Everyone seemed to lean in closer; curious as to why I left such an incredible school. Everyone except Bella and Edward. Edward's nose was slightly scrunched up as if he'd smelt something disgusting, and Bella was still giving me an irritating sympathetic look. "Um, my boyfriend…" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Don't cry, don't you dare cry. _"My boyfriend killed himself…a few weeks ago. So my mom and I are moving to LA. Right now she's looking for an apartment for us to live in." I heard a few gasps from Alice and Esme, and then everyone was quiet for only a minute before Jacob Black, my savior, strode through the back door.

"I'm home! I know everyone missed me so if you could just form one single line I'll make sure to give all of you little leeches hugs and kiss-"He was in the doorway now and his eyes locked with mine. "Oh, we have a new member?"

I couldn't tear my gaze away from his perfectly toned figure. His dark, naturally tanned body stood at a towering 6'4, I guessed. His simple drawstring pants hung around his waist loosely and didn't leave much for me to imagine. His long dark brown hair looked wild, yet soft and I found myself wanting him right at that second. I didn't even know his name yet and I was already in love with him. I realized I was practically drooling on myself as Bella introduced me as her old friend from back home. He gave me a huge grin and plopped down in the chair beside me.

"I'm Jacob Black." He said. I gave him a small, shy smile and shook his hand. The warmth of it surprised me, "You're really hot." I blurted out, then caught myself. "Oh uh I mean, your skin is really hot…"

Jacob laughed, "I like this one guys, she thinks I'm hot." He kept laughing and everyone chuckled as my cheeks turned red.

Jacob's smile faded as he searched the room for someone, "Where's Nessie?" He asked.

Edward and Bella glanced at each other and Bella glared at Jacob, "Out, and stop calling her that, you know I hate it."

"Sorry Bells, out where?" He shifted uneasily in his seat as if the absence of whoever they were talking about was making Jacob feel uncomfortable.

Whoever this girl was, I really didn't like her. "Who's Nessie?" I asked with a more irritated tone than I had meant to.

Bella cringed angrily and spoke through her teeth, "Her name is Renesmee. She's Edward's niece."

"Oh." I said. I looked around at all the couples. They were all in their own perfect worlds; not paying attention to anything we were talking about, not that it was that interesting. Jasper smiled as Alice whispered something into his ear and Jasper gently stroked her hand with his thumb as they sat with their hands entangled. I watched them stand up and excuse themselves, saying their "it's nice to meet you"'s and disappeared upstairs. Then I watched as Emmett lightly kissed Rosalie's forehead and they both stood up to leave. "We're going to go on a drive." Emmett said, Esme and Carlisle smiled and nodded. "Don't stay out too late." Esme's hand was placed delicately inside of Carlisle's, such a simple gesture, but you could almost feel the thick feeling of love in the small dining room.

I came back to reality and felt a pang of jealousness and sadness. I missed Cory a lot and I smiled at Esme as she picked up my plate and took it into the kitchen with Carlisle closely behind her.

"I'll go pick her up." Jacob said and stood up. I shot up, wanting to get out of the house and buy a new pack of cigarettes, "I'll come." They all three looked at me, then Jacob smiled, "Sure you can come. I don't mind."


End file.
